Temptation in Pink
by yenmae
Summary: Sensei!Hijikata punishes student!Okita after school hours for breaking the dress code. Warning: contains smut and crack.


"Seriously, you guys…" Hijikata-sensei sighed, bewildered and exasperated beyond belief. "Give me a break already, will you?"

He figured he signed up for the wrong profession at the wrong time; being the counselor-cum-discipline teacher of a high school was severely diminishing his supply of brain cells. Teenagers these days were becoming disturbingly abnormal by the second and the unnecessary drama was, well, unnecessary. Under stress, his lungs craved for the high satiated by the dependable pack of cigarettes tucked safely away from prying eyes and it was way past schooling hours; his stomach yearned for the five-layer Hijikata-special.

But rule breaking must be met with punishment, so until he has properly executed one, his conscience and job requirement would not allow him to leave. But then again, how was he to deal with such a matter? Across his table sat a rather delectable confectionary usually born from perverse fantasies and wet dreams. In this case, it was a dare, resulting in the pink _thing_ staring at him as if _he_ was the weird one. Maybe he was indeed weird, what with the dirty thoughts and oh-so-naughty images flashing through his brain every three seconds.

Now it was his lungs craving for tobacco, his stomach yearning for food _and_ his cock struggling against the confines of his pants to fuck that tight little ass to oblivion—

"Sensei, you're not serious about punishing me or anything, are you?" asked a very loli-shota Okita, "I mean, no big deal, it's just clothes."

Hijikata's right eye twitched. _You call those clothes?_

Pristine lace stockings held up by equally lacy garters that disappeared into a ridiculously short dress brimming with even more lace and enough pink to stop ongoing traffic were not Hijikata's idea of clothes. Clothes were made to cover one's body, not begging to be ripped off. To top it all, resting upon that pretty head of Okita's was a pink bow to complement his pink waterproof glitter eye shadow and pink long-lasting moisturizing lip gloss with vitamin C and collagen to maintain supple lips.

Hijikata restrained himself from debating the type of underwear Okita may or may not be wearing.

"This school is particularly stringent on proper school attire, Okita-kun, you know that," Hijikata-sensei answered, proud that his bravado did not falter, "What you're wearing is unacceptable and as much as I dislike having to punish my students, I have no choice but to assign you to… two weeks of community service within school premises."

It was lenient. If he were to really push it, he would have Okita running fifteen laps naked. And the boy had the nerve to _pout_. Seemingly upset, he sat upright, folded his arms and crossed his legs, causing the skirt to slide down his thigh, revealing more of the milky skin. Hijikata was beginning to think that this was part of Okita's evil plot to kick his perverted ass from school. No matter, he did what was expected of him and his position was intact. So far. Now, if only Okita would stop sending subliminal messages and just leave…

"Do you have anything else to say? Otherwise, you may go."

Like a flurry of cherry blossoms, Okita rose and stalked towards the door, hips sashaying because of the strappy heels he wore. Hijikata-sensei relaxed in his swivel chair and inwardly sighed, this time out of relief. At least now he had the privacy to take care of a more pressing matter. But the sudden click of the lock brought him back and there came Okita, sashaying back towards the desk.

Hijikata blinked and straightened up, "If there's something you'd want to discuss with me in private, you can just go ahead and talk. This _is_ a counseling room, people would have the courtesy to knock first, you know."

It seemed that the words flew by Okita's ears as he walked past the vacant seat to the back of the desk. Surprised in a not-good kind of way, Hijikata immediately crossed his legs and threw a hand over his family jewels in an effort to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Well, we wouldn't want anyone without manners to walk in on us, do we?" Okita asked sweetly, standing before the teacher in his pink glory.

Hijikata blinked again. If anything, his pants seemed to tighten. Okita was treading dangerous grounds and this did not sit too well with Hijikata, for he was afraid the student might notice something sticking out of the ordinary, "W-what are you doing? I must ask you to step back and take a seat—"

The safety zone was successfully breached when Okita stretched his arms and leaned his weight on the sides of the chair, looking straight into Hijikata-sensei's widened eyes with a mischievous gleam. The distant between the tips of their noses was too close for comfort and if he inhaled deep enough, he could smell the faint scent of perfume from the boy.

"You said community service, didn't you?" Okita whispered, lips lightly brushing the counselor's. His eyes were heavy with make up and something else, something darker and more predacious. A hand left its place from the chair and sneaked beneath the one covering Hijikata's crotch, able to feel the teacher's aching desire. "Do you want me to _service_ you, Hijikata-sensei?"

The invitation was as clear as the tent in his pants. Hijikata could hear his heartbeat accelerate and felt the blood gush to a particular region. His cock became stiffer under Okita's touch, yearning for more than just the playful fingers. Yet, amidst the heated stare and enticing figure before him, somehow or rather, his internal alarm went off. It was horribly, unbearably tempting, but Hijikata turned away and pulled the foreign hand from his groin, finally gathering some sense to understand that both their future will be compromised if they headed for the next level.

"Okita, stop it. This won't get you out of punishment. Or is it because of that stupid dare? I'm a teacher, a fuck's sake. I'm not exactly in the right either, but there are limits to this," Hijikata-sensei said resolutely, denying himself of the heavenly pleasure two inches away from him despite tangible proof _down there_.

"But Hijikata-sensei, if no one finds out, there won't be any trouble. I know you want to do me _real bad_, sensei," Okita pressed on, voice dripping with seduction and it had an evident effect on Hijikata's physique, "Look, even your body agrees."

Whatever Hijikata-sensei had to say next was abruptly cut short by a pair of soft, pliant lips moving against his, coaxing them to return the favor. Against all logic and reason, his wide eyes slowly fell shut and he gradually kissed back, his bodily fancies overtaking what was left of his brain cells. A weight settled on his lap and he wrapped his arms around the slender waist, bringing the smaller body closer to his. The kiss inadvertently deepened, led by Hijikata who was devouring the willing mouth with enough fervor to make Okita moan in response.

The kid was right about one thing: if no one knew about this, nothing bad would happen. Plus, his secret was out and there was no point in hiding it from the person responsible or declining what he had to offer. The fact that he was kissing a student was intoxicating in a very wrong way, with Okita grinding against him and making provocative little sounds.

So Hijikata decided to hell with the consequences and pulled away from Okita's lips to kiss his neck, nipping at undetectable spots until he was certain they would turn into black-and-blue marks. Leaving a trail of saliva at his wake, he moved downwards to the pale chest, only to be obstructed by annoying pink frills. His hands at the back of Okita fumbled to unbutton and unhook the various catches of the dress before he was able to tug the heavy fabric off. Left in nothing but the garter belt around his waist holding up the stockings, every inch of his body was on display and his erection stood proud and shameless.

"You're really into this," Hijikata-sensei murmured against a nipple, sucking and licking the brown nub until it was swollen from the teacher's abusive tongue. "What's in it for you? Is this part of the dare?"

Okita whimpered as his other nipple was subjected to similar assault, "Y-you built a love hut for me, Hijikata-sensei. If anyone, I should be asking questions— ah~!"

Hijikata smirked, pleased by the reaction caused by his teasing finger on the tip of Okita's weeping cock, "Its all your fault, Okita-kun, dressing up like that and acting so sluttish. It's about time you took responsibility for your doings."

Taking the hint, Okita got off the chair and knelt between the teacher's legs. His hands deftly unfastened the belt buckle and tugged both the pants and briefs down. There was a moment of silence where Okita stared at the massive hard-on Hijikata-sensei sported before he looked up and inquired in a rather deadpan manner, "You have lube, right?"

"Is that a compliment?" Hijikata smugly replied, nudging Okita's head lower.

Obedient, the boy complied and parted his lips, breathing heavily against the head before engulfing it. Hijikata hissed at the sudden warmth and wetness of the cavity, groaning in approval of the tongue swirling about the tip. Without breaking eye contact, Okita began moving his head up and down, taking in more and more of the rigid muscle while his hand stroked the shaft in tandem. Tangling his fingers in a mass of auburn hair, Hijikata-sensei quickened the pace and drove the eager throat down on his cock. Okita was definitely not unfamiliar with such an activity, as Hijikata could see from the head swiftly bobbing between his thighs, having no trouble taking in all of him.

He released his grip from Okita's hair and pulled the ridiculous ribbon loose, setting it aside for a certain reason, should the occasion arise. No longer able to restrain his biological urge, he stilled Okita's head and pulled him back onto his lap. Their lips met and Hijikata-sensei ravaged his student's mouth, paying half a mind to his hand rummaging through the drawerful of confiscation he amassed. The kiss broke and they both studied the tube of lubricant.

"Strawberry-flavored lube. You're a kinky bastard, sensei. What else have you got in there? Don't tell me you've used all that on students."

"Don't worry, you're the only one horny enough to seduce your teacher." Hijikata popped the cap and squirted a copious amount of gel onto his fingers, coating his length with it, "You wouldn't believe the things some of your schoolmates bring. We have time to try them out later. Right now, I'll settle with making you scream your lungs out."

Okita gasped at the cool fingers that prodded his opening, worming their way inside. "You're plenty sure of yourself."

"You're not as loose as I thought you'd be," Hijikata fired back, his fingers slickly fucking and scissoring the boy.

All that came out of the sharp mouth were noises that sent lust coursing through his body. It was interesting to watch Okita's cheeks turn scarlet with desire. He curled his fingers, searching for the spot that would elicit a more satisfying reaction. A series of gasps and whimpers followed, before Okita reached back to pull the intrusive fingers out and position Hijikata's cock at his entrance.

"Sensei, you're carrying me home after this," Okita said with a breath of trepidation, wrapping his arms around the counselor's neck. Hijikata-sensei firmly held his thighs down and forced his way into an impossibly tight hole, causing Okita to cry out at the feeling of being torn apart. "No, not so fast, I can't take in any more," he rasped through clenched teeth, desperately clinging onto his teacher.

Even with lubrication, it took effort to push against the constrictive muscles. The string of curses that flew out of the mobile mouth barely helped, and only when it was fully inside of him did the profanities stop. He gave Okita a while to relax and get accustomed to the intrusion. But, to Hijikata's surprise, he made the first move by raising his hips and sinking back down, disregarding the pain and slowly picking up speed with every motion. Releasing his hold around Hijikata's neck, he leaned back and rested his palms on the teacher's thighs for more leverage, impaling himself harder and faster.

The sensation of that tight ass moving up and down his cock robbed him of his breath; never in his life would he dream of having a student ride him like this. His mind was seared with the image of Okita bouncing on his lap; face flushed with delight, moans spilling out of his lips in a feverish mantra. Refusing to be the passive one any longer, Hijikata gripped the boy's waist and thrust upwards, shoving his cock deeper into the delicious heat. The moans intensified and the room echoed with cries of pleasure, accompanied by the sharp sound of flesh against flesh.

"Hi- ji- ka- ta- sen- se- i…" with every thrust he articulated a syllable, "Fuck me… fuck me hard."

At the request, all movements stopped. Hijikata then rose from the chair, lifting the boy with him as if he was weightless and seated him on the desk. Cock still nested deep in, he grasped the delicate ankles and spread Okita's legs, forcing the boy on his back and exposing him in a degrading way that he blushed redder. He beckoned at his teacher with lust-hazed eyes that rolled back when Hijikata-sensei slammed his hips into him. In the midst of frenzied thrusts, Hijikata unhooked a leg from his elbow and reached down between their bodies to stroke Okita's neglected cock.

"Mn-n-not there, don't— I'll—ah! I'll—!"

"You'll what?" Hijikata prompted, earning him a dirty look.

"Ah, Hijikata-sensei is so mea— oh god— I'm going to come!"

"Oh no, you're not."

With that, Hijikata stilled his hips. Okita whined at the sudden lack of stimulation at the most crucial part and stared questioningly at his teacher poking around at the fallen objects on his desk. It dawned on him what Hijikata-sensei planned to do and he watched in horror as the ribbon formerly on his head was being tied around the base of his cock, effectively preventing him from ejaculation.

"Sensei!" he objected, but his protest fell on deaf ears when Hijikata pulled out, flipping him over so that his lied face down on the desk. His legs were already shaking so much that he relied on the hands gripping his waist to keep his lower body up. Resigning to his fate, Okita braced himself against the table for the onslaught to come, "Sensei… hurry… I want to come…"

Hijikata easily slipped back inside him and relentlessly fucked the lithe body, the friction of his cock against the tightening hole bringing him closer to climax. He continued to stroke the boy with the same pace of his thrusts, resulting in guttural and raw cries of ecstasy.

"You sound like a whore, Okita, crying out like that," Hijikata remarked, noting that Okita's fingers were leaving claw marks on the surface of the table.

"T-that's because you make me sound like one, Hiji— shit, there, right there! Oh god, it feels so good!"

Pressure was building up at his groin and it grew every time he plunged into Okita. The imminent sensation of his orgasm was fast approaching, turning his heavy breathing into groans. The rhythm he established was lost in heated passion, now he was ravishing the boy with wild desperation for release. Knowing that he could not last much longer, his fingers abandoned the boy's arousal to unravel the makeshift cock ring.

The next thrust triggered a piercing cry from Okita, his body convulsing at the intense feeling of reaching its peak. A jet of fluid streamed out of his cock onto the carpeted floor, but Hijikata was only acutely aware of the muscles wonderfully constricting around him, sucking him deeper into the restricted cavern. It drew him closer to his own climax and in that deciding moment, there was a void, an emptiness in which everything that led to this was suspended in a single time frame. Then, in one vicious breath, he came inside of Okita, every nerve in his body exploding with pleasure, the contractions milking every drop from him.

When the high had passed, Hijikata slumped back down into his chair, dragging a limp Okita along to rest above him. Lapsed in silence, they reveled in the afterglow of a heavenly divine mating session, steadily regaining they breath and judgment. The boy was still lightly trembling due to the strain imposed by his enthusiastic counselor-cum-discipline teacher.

"Mmh…" Okita shivered and fidgeted in Hijikata's hold, "Give me a minute, I don't think I can stand yet."

"Is that a compliment?" Hijikata repeated his mocking query, though he admitted he might have gone a bit overboard. Then again, fucking the living daylights out of a student was in every way overboard. He brushed it aside though, for he knew if he pulled the right strings, it would stay behind closed doors. Speaking of which, if he remained inside Okita any longer, there was no telling of the boy's condition the day after. "We'd better start cleaning up, it's a mess in here. At this rate, the carpet will start to stink."

Okita shakily rose and slid off the flaccid cock with a wet _pop_, "At what rate? I'll die if we do it like this everyday."

"Ah, but you liked it," Hijikata-sensei reasoned as he stood, towering over the smaller figure, "And remember that your punishment lasts a fortnight. I'll make sure you're appropriately taught a lesson for breaking the rules."

A hand tilted Okita's head up and he leaned down to kiss him, this time soft and languid. Okita steadied himself against the desk as his teacher sucked the breath out of him. He responded with equal fervor, not disappointed at all and eagerly anticipating his after-school activities, "Yes, Hijikata-sensei."


End file.
